


Scrabble Drabbled

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This one was submitted @nooo-body for my Breaking the Block Contest:“What to write?  I’m in a silly mood, so something silly, light & frothy.  Tom playing scrabble with a first date & keeps coming up with only dirty words…..”It’s short, it’s sweet, but I hope you like it :)





	Scrabble Drabbled

**Author's Note:**

> No real warnings besides language (shocker!)

 

 

“Tonight was lovely, Tom.” She said quietly, her key hovering near the lock.

Tom stood with his hands in his pockets, wondering if he should try to kiss her goodnight or not. He wanted to. _But is it the right time?_ He thought. It was after all, their first real date. She was the catering manager on the film he was working on, and they had known each other for several months. Playful flirting over bagels and sandwiches had turned to deep conversations and excitement to get to lunch each day.

_Better not rush it, Hiddleston._ He thought. She stood looking at him, waiting for something. He smiled.

  
“Yes. I really enjoyed myself. I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time. I wish the night didn’t have to end.” He said quietly. Her eyes widened a little and she bit her lip. “Oh. No. I didn’t mean-”

  
“Do you want to come in for a bit?” She interrupted him. “We could have a cup of tea and play cards? Or I have Scrabble….” She said, looking down shyly.

  
“I love Scrabble!” He said, practically jumping with excitement. _She likes scrabble!_

  
Forty minutes later, Tom was seriously regretting his decision to not just kiss her on the front steps. He stared down at his rack of seven letters and blinked. Looking up at the woman sitting across from him, he smiled what he hoped was a winning smile. He’d been staring at his tiles for far too long.

“Do you want to redraw the tiles?” She asked, her brows drawing together slightly in vague concern.

  
“Oh. No. No. I’m fine, thank you. I’m just trying to decide which word to use. I’m sorry, darling. Maybe this wasn’t the best game to play.” He looked down at his letters. Yes. It was still there. Staring at him.  
He had the letters C, L, I, T, O, R and I. There was an open S on the board. He bit back a hysterical giggle. Had he been with friends, or perhaps even knew her a bit better, he would have played it with a saucy grin. But this had been going on since they started the game.

  
First, he started off with the tiles to spell sex or even sexy, then he had breast, kiss, nibble and lick. He felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. He could feel the blush creeping up from his collar. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

  
“Tom….?” She said gently.

  
“Right. Right.” He said, panicking when he looked at the letters and nothing else stood out to him. The Man of Words had nothing.

“I. Well. Maybe we should call it a night.” He stood abruptly, causing her to jump up from her chair. Grabbing his suit coat from the back of the chair, he slipped it on and headed to the front door. _What a bloody disaster_ , he thought.

  
“Oh. Ok. Thank you for a nice dinner.” She said, not quite covering the disappointment in her voice. He turned to look at her, his hand on the doorknob. She was beginning to clear up the game. She reached for his rack and began to turn it towards her so she could see what had stumped The Great Hiddleston.

  
“No! Don’t!” He said, rather too forcefully. She gave him a funny look and turned it fully around and looked at the word. Her brows contracted a little, and she blinked several times. her lips pressed together and her empty hand flew to her mouth as a snort ripped through her. Bending over and cackling with mirth, she held the tiles to her chest, robbed of speech. Tom stood with his hand on the knob still, not quite sure what to do. He decided to just let it run its course.

“You. Oh my god. You didn’t know what to-” She giggle snorted again, her head thrown back, tears running from the corners of her eyes. “You couldn’t think of another word, could you? Oh my god! I can’t. This is too damn funny!” She looked over at him, hovering uncertainly near the door.

  
“I’m so sorry. You must think I’m absolutely deranged.” He said, shaking his head. She stood looking at him for a moment, as if trying to decide if he was or not.

  
“No…. I’m trying to figure out how to make Scrabble into Strip Scrabble….”


End file.
